universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Clan
This is a profile for the Demon Clan from Nanatsu no Taizai. Summery The Demon Clan, One of the five prominent races in Britannia that played a major role in it's history with declaring the Holy War which caused much death through out the land. It is lead by the ruthless Demon King and his elite units, the Ten Commandments, with his eldest son Meliodas formerly it's commander and potential successor of the throne. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader * Demon King Second-in-command * Meliodas (Formerly) Military Leaders * Ten Commandments ** Zeldris (Leader) ** Estarossa ** Derieri ** Monspeet (Deceased) ** Grayroad ** Drole (Defected) ** Gloxinia (Defected) ** Galand (Deceased) ** Melascula ** Fraudrin (Deceased) ** Gowther (Former, Deceased) ** Calmadios (Former) ** Zeno (Former) ** Anarak (Former) * Original Demon ** Chandler ** Cusack Notable Members/Allies * Baruja "Indura of Retribution" * Chimera Indura * Peronia * Derieri's sister * Vampires ** Izraf (Vampire King) ** Ren ** Orlondi ** Mod ** Ganne ** Gelda Military Units Infantry * White Demons * Ochre Demon * Red Demons Special * Cobalt Demon * Green Demon * Ash Demon * Vampires * Undead Heavy * Orange Demon * Copper Demon * Albion * Induras |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Galand's Halberd * Estarossa Rebellion Blades * Zeldis Sword * Chandler's Cane Sword * Calmadios Weapons * Gloxinia's Spear Territories Demon Realm * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (The home realm of the Demon Clan, likely been there since the beginning) * Territory type: Home Realm * Inhabitants: Demons, Damned Souls * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 12: Dark: The Demons live in the world that is equivalent to the real world dark ages, where they use swords, steal armor, leather clothing, etc.. Power Source Magic: Darkness Manipulation (Demons of a high rank can manipulate dark matter from themselves for both offensive, defensive and even limited healing) Hell Fire Manipulation (High ranked Demon clan members can use hellblaze which burns more than regular fire and negate healing factor) Transformation (Highest ranked Demon members can sacrifice 6 of their 7 hearts to transform into their Indra forms) Soul Stealing (Demons can steal and consume the souls of certain members) Conquest Stats Tier 9-C: Small Country: It is is unknown how big their home real is, but they have managed to conquer, ravaged most of the Britannia which is equivalent to real world Great Britain size. Power Stats DC: Unknown: The Full Strength of the Demon King, Original Demon and Meliodas at his height. Small Country: Likely the strength of Ten Commandment members who can turn into Indura's should scale to three of the Four Arch Angels. Island+: The Ten Commandment highest members and highest demons scaling above Drole who delivered meteors that struck and sent vibrations that could be felt for miles and Meliodas who destroyed the entire nation of Danafor. Island: Drole and Gloxinia around the same level that the former managed to deliver a meteor shower felt for miles in distance. Large Mountain: Galand with his Critical Over allows him to push his physical power to it's utmost limits and sever the tops of mountains. Multi-City Block-Small City: Albion's with it's strength alone allows them to smash large areas of a city and sever tops of hills. Large Building: Ash Demon's with their Dark Nebula can destroy vast area of a town. Building: Red Demon's with their fire breath and physical strength. Wall-Street: Lowest level of demons with their power and strength comparable to standard Holy Knights. Durability: Unknown: The Strength of the Demon King, Original Demon and Meliodas at his height. Island+: The high level Ten Commandments and Elite Demon members scaling to Meliodas who destroyed the entire nation of Danafor and tanked attacks from him. Large Mountain: with Galand at his peak power level should be reflected with his strength. Multi-City Block-Small Town: Albion's with their size can withstand many attacks which it took their own attacks drastically increased to kill them. Large-Small Building: Various Demons of standard level can take attacks of strong Holy Knights. Wall-Street: Lowest level of Demons can easily be killed by standard Holy Knights. Speed: MHS+: The Demon Clan elite members reaction and combat speed should scale to Meliodas who managed to react to lightning speed attacks. Subsonic+: Galand's speed when he went from Edinburgh to Camelot in just 72 steps( higher members should scale above him in physical power). Superhuman+: Cobalt Demon's standard flight speed flying across Britannia. Superhuman: Standard Demons with their movement speed and flight speed. Skills Stats Their best skills are based on their usage of their clan's nature skills to last long in battles, as well as some form of strategy and tactics such as splitting up their Ten Commandment groups to different parts of Britannia to regain their full power. They even took advantage of a group of humans' hatred to infiltrate and kill their arch enemies of Stigma. They even managed to have some of their Demon members operate in current time while the rest of the their race was sealed away. Strengths/Pros The Strength of the Demon Clan is mostly in their raw power with overpowering mortals who are on the level of standard Holy Knights, although they're infantry are strong on their own, their greatest strength is the Ten Commandments. Their power is mostly just pure power, and that is how they managed to overwhelm the forces of Britannia in the months. Weaknesses/Flaws They're greatest flaw is their members tend to betray their race and cause for their own personal reasons, which include's Meliodas leaving to fall in love with Goddess Elizabeth, Derieri and Monspeet left because they lost motivation to fight, Drole and Gloxinia left because they were originally of the Fairy and Giant Clan and they returned to right side, and Estarossa is completely insane and seeks to fulfill his own desires. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Meliodas.png|Meliodas, the former leader of the Ten Commandments. Demon King.png|The Demon King The Demon Clan.png|The Demons ravaging the land of Britannia Demon Clan.png|The Ten Commandments, the elite of the Clan Category:Profile Category:Antagonist Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Army Category:Anime/Manga Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Fantasy Category:Tier 9-C Conquest Category:Magic